My Lost Heart
by ilovepickles123
Summary: Ashley is the youngest of 6 kids, having to pick up her life and move again. Ashley loves water and the sea, so she's not very happy having to move inland. Carlisle and Esme Cullen our old friends with the Provinskis what will happen when Ashley meets Emmett? Will she lie to herself and push him away? Or will she decide that she's done with 768 years of loneliness?
1. chapter 1

This was not supposed to happen, I was supposed to spend my last day in Florida on the beach, not chasing a demon through the woods. Let me back this up a bit, My name is Ashley Elizabeth Provinski and I am the youngest of six, and a demon destroyer. What is a demon destroyer you ask? A demon destroyer is a superhuman defends humans from superhumans with ill intent and creatures from hell. Here's some info quickly there are 10 types of demon destroyers, 1. Naturals 2. Telikinetics 3. Telepaths

4\. Empaths 5. Augurs 6. Wisps 7. Strongarms 8. Universe tellers 9. Obliteraters and 10. Sirens

I'm a siren, which means I'm a powerhouse, sirens are a combination of the first nine. Demon destroyers don't get holidays or sick days, are job is to blend with the human world see if you spot anything suspicious and go to other parts of the world.

Well you see two days ago I got a call from the directors board saying I needed to go to Columbia Falls, Montana because there are suspicious signs of a demon.

Long story short, I pack grab my black dragon leather suit and weapons, tell my family I love them, because every mission could be our last, and get into my truck. When I get their the first thing I do is grab a hotel and some food, and start looking around the town for some clues. I didn't find any signs in town so I started looking around in the woods at the edge of town.

A couple hours later I founds some clues in an abandoned building by river in the middle of nowhere. And by clues I mean the demon. This demon was tall and crimson red with black eyes, and long gangly looking arms. It was covered in scars and bite marks. That's a good thing, scars and bite marks means that it's not a very strong demon.

We fight I lock it into a vraga which is a glass vial that stores demons since you can't kill them, any other supernatural creature we just kill them normally if they have evil intents. Since I killed the demon, and still have time to spare I speed home, and start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to our 3 story house It was empty except for my bags (courtesy of my twin Omega) and a note saying the address. The family rule is when we move (we're immortal) each child picks in biological order, I picked last time which is why we were near the sea, so Bree my oldest brother picked then.

I loaded my truck up and called mom.

" Hey mom, I'm fine and I'm on my way. Love you." I went into my truck and drove for 27 hours when I finally got to the house. It was 4 stories tall and the house came with 20 acres of land, with woods on the edge of the land.

I walked into the house and was in instant awe. The house had an old yet elegant type vibe going and I loved it. I instantly walked up the stairs to look at the bedrooms, walking around I noticed that the house wasn't furnished, infact it didn't look like anybody has been here in a while, which worried me the rest were supposed to be here. Confused I called my older brother Bree.

"Where are you"

"Oh in the middle of the woods hoping a fight isn't about to happen" in which he replied as if that wasn't something to worry about!

"I'll be right there" I quickly traced his phone and ran there, super speed style. When I get there I end up in a clearing in the middle of the forest, and find my siblings a couple hundred feet away from a coven of gorgeous vampires. There's 8 and a half vampires in the coven, which means we're outnumbered.

Taking a closer look I noticed someone I recognized Esme mom's friend! So I did the normal reaction to seeing one of your mom's friends I ran and hugged her, which was a very bad none thought out idea on my part.

Since I didn't explain what I was doing. So I was thrown into a tree which made my brothers growl and try to attack which made me throw up a shield so a fight doesn't start.

"Guys knock it off she's mom's friend" The fight stopped almost instantly which is great because its 4:30 on a Sunday and we have our first day of school tomorrow so I start introducing us.

"I'm Ashley Provinski please call me ash, the blonde with blue eyes on my right is Bree, the idiot with the man bun next to him is Ashtin, the brunette next to him is Tristan, the blond next to him is Tracy, and the black haired blondie next to him is my twin Omega. Our parents our Belladona and Arthur Provinski." I stated. Recognition flashed through the male blonde holding Esme's hand which means he's Carlisle.

They introduce themselves and we go our separate ways, while promising not to attack each other. We head home and me and Bree help mom make supper. We were having deluxe bacon burgers, and fries. I was cutting the vegetables, mom was making the fries, and Bree was making the burgers, and the others were setting up the table.

We were sitting down and eating supper when I decided to mention Esme and her family.

"So mom we saw Esme toda."

"You better have been nice to her." We just all laughed nervously. "What, what did you six do?"

"Well we didn't recognize her until Ash came along, recognised Esme and ended the fight before it started." Bree quickly exclaimed trying to save us all from getting a lecture."

"Which is good. So Ash how did your mission go?" Tracey purposefully said to quickly changed the subject. We may annoy each other and fight a lot but when we may all get in trouble without a word said we all team up.

"It was okay, nothing interesting happened, which is good I guess." We ate the rest of the meal in silence. After supper Meggy (Omega), Ashtin, and Tracy, washed, dried and put away the dishes. So I went upstairs unpacked and put together my outfit.

I decided on a grey choker top, black ripped skinny jeans, with black suede ankle booties with a stiletto gold heel and a gold seashell necklace. Since it was now 10:30 I called love you, goodnight downstairs and changed into loose black sweatpants and a tight fitting black razorback tank top and went under my ice blue/tan bedcovers. My bedroom color scheme is ice blue, tan, and plum purple. I have my own bathroom and walk in closet, since I don't need a dresser I decided to put a couple bookshelves in my room and a tv across my bed. Since I gave you the tour I'm going to bed night.


End file.
